


The Only Person

by Dork_Who_Cannot_Username



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cannon compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, immediately post bench-scene, sorry this is so short, the "You didn't actually apologize" conversation, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork_Who_Cannot_Username/pseuds/Dork_Who_Cannot_Username
Summary: The bench scene continues...
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	The Only Person

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this is so short, it's my attempt at getting over a serious case of writer's block :(  
> Comments are always appreciated, including (especially) feedback and criticism. Leave kudos if you are so moved but no pressure! :)

Cyrus stared at their hands for a moment, fingers intertwined, heartbeats racing so fast the other could feel it. 

"So," he started, "you've said you have something to tell me, and you've asked me if I have something to tell _you_ ; but you haven't actually told me." T.J. smiled a little at the familiar lead,

"You can be a little annoying sometimes you know that?" he asked, voice laced with a confusing cocktail of emotions that definitely included zero annoyance.

"Well, you can be oblivious," as if to punctuate this point he gave T.J.'s hand a light squeeze

"Well, you can be very judgy."

'Well, you can be intimidating."

"You know what else you are?" Cyrus raised his eyes to meet T.J.'s, heart hammering in his chest,

"What?" he breathed, barely audible over the sound of the music filtering out from the ongoing party. The response came quiet, but filled with conviction,

"The only person I _ever_ want to talk to like this." Cyrus broke into a smile, his eyes glittering in the firelight. T.J. watched him for a moment before leaning over (slowly, always slowly-- fast and he might scare him away, and he never wanted Cyrus to leave) and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. He pulled away just enough to whisper in Cyrus's ear,

"I _really_ like you." 

T.J. started to lean back when Cyrus caught the back of his neck with his free hand and pulled him in for another kiss, a _real_ kiss. T.J. pushed gently in return and it was everything Cyrus hadn't felt before, fireworks and butterflies and sloppy, awkward _perfection._ After a moment they pulled apart, still closer than they had been before; out of breath and with hearts pounding.

"I really like you too." 


End file.
